Uchiha
by Lilly Fox
Summary: Itachi x OC story. Set after the series.
1. Chapter 1 Ebony to Black

AN- Oh my... I don't know if anyone else has tried to post stories from an iPad but let me assure you... It is TERRIBLE. Nothing works right, so I apologize for the mess you're about to read through. I couldn't add page breaks or put think in italics or anything that this needed :( but it's the best I can do for now . I'm really just playing around with an Itachi AU x OC. Honestly, I don't know if I'm going anywhere with this so be warned of the plotlessness for the moment. It may evolve. I need a good challenge. If anyone has any ideas they would love to see turned into a story hit me up.

Chapter One, Ebony to Black.

"I am only returning from a mission... I am not here for you. Let me pass." Arisu knew who stood at the base of the tree. A missing-nin. Don't engage. Retreat... Unblinking ebony eyes stared down through the lush foliage, unable to discern much about the enemy. The moment she tensed to make her move a kunai sunk deep into the tree just above her, after slicing along her dark hairline. Fear trickled through her along with instant knowing... She couldn't have dodged that even if she tried...

When the black clad shinobi did not answer her softly spoken declaration she shot away from her perch as fast as she could, flashing several times before she felt even slightly comfortable with the distance between her and him.

Arisu sighed with relief but choked on the sound as she quickly countered a kunai attack with her own. The ninja had just appeared in front of her after what was most likely an effortless chase. The force he used to push her kunai away from his sent her plummeting toward the ground. She landed easily, the long braid of raven hair touched the ground behind her as she crouched low, watching her attacker as his sandalled feet touched the ground without a whisper of a sound. Fear coiled in her belly now, _GET A GRIP, ARISU_. the kunoichi tried to reassure herself mentally as her mind flipped through mental images in the bingo book... 'Uchiha... Itachi. #1 most wanted missing nin. Master of the Sharingan. Of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Of any jutsu he sees with those eyes...' No, it couldn't be him. He was believed dead. Uchiha-sama had killed him many years prior...

Then he attacked with his kunai. There was no way it was Uchiha Itachi. His eyes were dark, not blazing red. No. He just resembled him. Itachi would not fight without his Sharingan. He knocked her kunai to the side effortlessly and Arisu only has time to block his kick feebly with her right arm. The force of the kick sent her flying back but she landed against a large tree trunk where she squatted vertically. She felt her kekkei genkai react to the threat. It didn't matter, it's not like it was Itachi... But when she looked up at him with her crimson Sharingan, his eyes widened in shock. It didn't matter, anyone would be surprised by the red eyes. She launched herself off the tree and raced back toward him, viciously attacking him without pause. He countered every swipe of her kunai with his, his dark eyes locked on hers, still wearing the shock from earlier. He studied them even as they battled, and Arisu felt a tendril of that fear from earlier return. Even with her Sharingan she couldn't get a hit in. Of course, hers weren't fully developed. She still didn't have the second or third tomoe in her right eye but still, even with the underdeveloped Sharingan as it was she should have been able to at least hit her attacker!

Arisu leapt back and inhaled deeply before lifting her fingers to her lips and releasing a Great Fireball directly at her attacker. To her shock her fireball was met with another, larger one that immediately engulfed hers before rolling toward her with a speed that was unheard of! Arisu leapt back but was unable to avoid the edge of the attack. The force sent her skidding away before she landed hard with a stifled cry. Without looking down at the damage, Arisu leapt away in the direction of the village. If she could just use the last of her chakra to increase her speed and escape him... It was no good!

Within a few seconds she was knocked back to the ground, hard. There was no stifling the cry that erupted from her lips as her damaged hand was crushed under the weight of her body. Arisu leapt up anyway, her red eyes watching as the ninja landed in front of her. Cold black eyes assessed her, from the trembling grip on her kunai, to the left arm she held against her torso. The skin was charred, most of the black material of her jounin uniform had burned away. His stance relaxed and Arisu looked at him in fearful confusion.

Suddenly he was directly in front of her, his hand closed around her throat tightly and Arisu was suddenly unable to move as he pinned her with a matching set of Sharingan eyes. Immediately the tomoe picked up into a spin, her own Sharingan reacted as she sought to counter his hold on her mind. Her kunai dove for his chest but he knocked it away. Arisu clawed at the hand holding her neck but within a few seconds her hands fell away. She could no longer move or speak and the world slipped away as he stole her consciousness...

444

Arisu awoke with a cry. She flipped away from a small fire and disappeared behind the nearest tree, panting as her body shook with shock and severe chakra depletion. She scanned the dark forest carefully before she struggled to control her breathing. Her left hand was completely bandagesd, each finger and up to her elbow, as only a ninja medic would. Her vest and weapons were gone... All her weapons. All she was wearing now was her black undershirt and black cargo pants, but all the pockets were emptied. Even her hitai was missing and been replaced with a strip of bandage, coving the cut on her forehead. Stilling her breath she quickly peeked around the tree. Surely if it had been a Konoha medic who helped her they would have already called out to try and stop her or assist her.

It was HIM! Uchiha Itachi! He was sitting, cross-legged before the fire and looking casually at the tree she was hiding behind. "Come Uchiha-san." His voice rang out and Arisu covered her mouth to stop the cry that nearly escaped. "Do not try to flee. I will stop you... And you will not like how." A few moments of fearful contemplation passed as she leaned against the tree. "Come, now."

Arisu's progression from her hiding tree to the furthest spot from Itachi yet still near the fire was pathetically loud for a ninja. Her Sharingan eyes burned into him as she stood there, looking down at him. He wasn't even looking at her, rather staring down at the fire. "You... You bandaged my arm? W-why?" Arisu nearly winced at the sound of her own voice. She sounded weak, and frightened, not like a true Leaf ninja.

"It was not my intention to harm you to this extent. I was unaware of the state of your chakra... You should not have even been able to form that fireball with such depletion and low reserves." Itachi replied, the sound of his deep voice making her tense further. "Sit. I will not let you leave."

Arisu watched him intently with her Sharingan, trying to discern the truth until her vision tilted sharply and she fell to one knee. Her eyes darkened to black as she gripped her head in an attempt to keep from falling over. It wasn't enough and she barely managed to roll to her side, avoiding her hurt arm before she fell into darkness once more.

When Arisu woke this time she jerked up and would have slumped directly into the fire if not for the hand that gripped her shoulder and pulled her back. Immediately she jerked away from the hand only to be then firmly secured by two arms against a hard body. "Enough!" When she struggled, the black clad arms squeezed until she cried out from the pain in her wounded arm. The pressure eased and Arisu shook, panting on the verge of collapse once more. "I said, enough. Stubborn Uchiha." The voice was close to her ear and Arisu shook her head, trying to clear it. "Rest... Or die from chakra exhaustion... Your choice."

When Arisu woke the third time it was to rays of blinding sunlight obscuring the view of the trees above her. Immediately she covered her face with her arm, groaning at the pounding in her temples. "Chakra exhaustion always comes with a price." A now familiar deep voice sounded from just to her left at the exact moment the scent of cooked fish reached her. Arisu sat up slowly and looked at the shinobi that was seated to her left. Then her eyes locked on the fish he was holding out to her.

Uchiha Itachi grinned for the first time in over three years. It was at the sight before him. A young female Uchiha, who looked at him, her enemy, with eyes black as night but when the large captivating orbs locked on the cooked fish skewered on a stick they flashed to red. Those bright eyes widened and he watched as they took in every detail. The charred skin, the juices dripping over his fingers, the tendril of smoke still wafting up. To think she had so little control over her Sharingan still, she had to be at least 16. A second tomoe had blossomed in her right eye during their battle, a sight he shan't soon forget. Her bandaged hand moved and reached slowly for the fish but she winced and was brought out of her food fantasy by the pain and stiffness in the fingers. Then her Sharingan was all for him, despite what his honed instincts told him, he broke eye contact, looking at the fish instead. She watched like a little Uchiha hawk as he lifted the fish and took a small bite of the exposed white flesh. Her eyes dropped to his throat as he swallowed slowly then back up to his face. He met her eyes as she waited for him to have some kind of reaction, as if he would even bite something he'd poisoned... Itachi let 60 seconds pass before he reached out with the fish once more and once again he was forgotten as her eyes locked on her meal. She didn't even take it from his hand! She just attacked it like a starved wolf cub! Itachi's eyes widened as she kneeled there, her good hand holding one end of the stick and the other, wounded hand, was squeezing his gently. If not for the shock of her touch he might have laughed out loud. There was no way she was aware of it, as scared of him as she was. As tempted as he was to let her keep a hold of him, he eased his hand away and turned to let her eat like a savage animal privately... And also to hide the small grin on his face.

Itachi didn't look back as she finished off the fish, he only lifted his water skin to his lips, took a sip, swallowed and passed it to the girl, without ever even looking at her. She hesitantly took it and his eyes widened at the tiny 'arigato' before she downed all there was, swallowing loudly. Soon he heard her settle back down on the ground heavily, with a tired sigh. "What do you want with me, Uchiha-sama?" Came a soft question.

"I have some questions for you... I realize you will not betray your village or your clan, no need to make such declarations." Itachi cut her off when she tried to and she fell silent.

"Our clan." Was her only reply but she jumped when his head snapped to her, her red eyes wide. After a moment he looked back to the dying fire with a sharp nod. "Uchiha-sama... Errr... Sasuke-sama is the head of the Uchiha clan now. There is myself, Sasuke-sama and his children-."

"Children!?" Itachi demanded, turning bodily towards her and making her tense. He met her red eyes, "and their mother?"

"Their mother is... Asami... My sister." Itachi's dark eyes widened again. "She's not a shinobi... We didn't even know we were Uchiha, until our mother came out upon Sasuke-sama's revival of the clan and offered him Asami. Oka-san proved we were Uchiha by unsealing my Sharingan... Even I didn't know."

Itachi nodded, absorbing the information. Not overly surprised. Of course there was Uchiha blood in other families around Konoha. Probably quite a few would come forth. "The children?"

"Ryoto is the youngest... He was born just this past summer. Then Akemi, and the two oldest are twin boys... Shisui and... Itachi." The girl said the last as quietly as possible and flinched with he started in shock.

"He named... Them..." Itachi fell silent, lost in his own contemplation...

Arisu watched the shocked Uchiha for a time. This man was supposed to be dead, but here he was, sitting not three feet from her. He'd bested her in battle, easily, then patched her up and fed her... But why? Arisu turned back to the fire after a moment. Maybe she shouldn't have said so much... "I need to go now, Uchiha-sama." Arisu stood shakily.

Itachi stood now too and Arisu was forced to look up at him, not realizing how tall he was till them. He nodded at her words. "Tell me your name." The shinobi suddenly demanded.

"Kimura Arisu." He raised a brow at her response.

"Sasuke lets you get away with that?" Itachi remarked a bit dryly making her eyes widen in surprise. Then he was less than surprised by the hint of anger there.

"He can't force me to change my name! Just because I have these cursed eyes doesn't mean I have to become someone else en-entirely!" To Arisu further surprise his black eyes seemed to soften which only roused more anger. "He has taken everything from me! Even... Even my... My..."

Itachi waited when she suddenly looked away, blinking tears back from her crimson eyes. "Your what, Arisu?" She looked back and met his eyes fiercely.

"My love. He took away my heart!" Itachi took a step closer when the tears threatened to overflow from the suddenly emotional female. Yes... She was Uchiha. There was no doubt in his mind now. Love, anger, hate, sadness all rolled up into a crying little girl. There was no love like that of a Uchiha. It was eternal. But when the love is lost... The hate and rage is also eternal.

"What happened, Arisu?" Itachi asked, lowering his tone so not to scare her off.

"We were to be married! M-Makoto-san and I... We'd been in love since we were children! Uchiha-sama said he wasn't worthy! How would he even know that?!" The slender kunoichi turned away from him now, pacing in front of the fire. "He forbade me to ever s-see him again! And soon confined me to the grounds... And when I finally did escape, Uchiha-sama promised to..." Itachi waited patiently as the girl choked on a sob then turned her wet Sharingan eyes back to him. "Uchiha-sama said he would kill him if I disobeyed again!" She took a step toward Itachi who only watched her. "Would he?"

Itachi saw it when her expression suddenly turned hopeful. Most likely Sasuke was in the right. The brother he knew would be a ruthless clan leader. His compassion hidden behind cold red eyes. Sasuke's Sharingan would have pierced this Makoto down to the very source of his intentions toward his sister-in-law. If they weren't pure he would have known within a few minutes of meeting the man. "Yes, Arisu-san. Sasuke would kill this man you love. And he would punish you severely for denying your true name as well."

Her whole body tensed for a moment before she turned away, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Uchiha females didn't often possess the Sharingan. Their emotions were even deeper than the males, and wild, uncontrolled emotions were never good in a shinobi... And much worse in a Sharingan wielding one. "My true name is Kimura and I will never share HIS name!"

Itachi watched her go and made no attempt to stop her. Was Sasuke so quickly turning into their father? Could he allow his nieces and nephews to turn out exactly like he had? Never! Arisu would help him whether she wanted to or not!

444


	2. Chapter 2 Crimson to Red

Chapter 2 Crimson to Red

Arisu jumped along the trees, unfazed by the darkness around her. She was more than thankful to escape the confines of the Uchiha compound. It had been two years since Makoto had moved on and married another. It was Sasuke who had coldly presented her with the formal invitation to the Uchiha clan from Makoto. He had smirked at her in that way he did when he was proven right. He certainly hadn't expected her reaction. In her anger and pain she'd attacked him! Her own clan leader! Needless to say he subdued her in a most painful way, threw her in her room and then set Asami on her... A fate worse than death...

Two years hadn't soothed the ache in her heart. Two years hadn't calmed her hidden anger with Sasuke. What she couldn't understand was why. Why couldn't he just leave her alone! She was 18 and he still refused to allow her to leave. He said she could never leave, not unless she allowed him to pluck out her very eyes... To this day she wasn't sure if he was serious or not but she was tempted. She didn't even want them! Ever since Ko had died on that mission to the Land of Tea, her Sharingan had changed. And it hurt... It burned, but her defiance against Sasuke had led her to learn to fight without The Sharingan, just as she had years ago. And now she was an accomplished jounin without the Sharingan. In fact, most of the shinobi she was teamed up with didn't even know she had it, only that she was skilled on many different levels and respected her for it.

The last time she'd been on a solo mission... Old memories nagged at her but she pushed it from her mind before focusing on returning from her escort mission. Suddenly she dropped down and pulled out her kunai faster than a blink of an eye.

"Arisu-san... It's been a while." A deep voice sounded from the shadows instantly sparking a memory.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" She demanded.

Itachi looked over the girl from the shadows of the moonlight. Girl no more. She had grown up, though she looked much the same. Her ebony hair was an even longer braid down her back. The leaf hitai-ate graced her pale forehead and a few strands of black hair framed her face. Dark eyes searched for him, without activating her Sharingan. "You have forgotten me... I have thought about you and what we spoke of almost everyday, Uchiha Arisu."

Arisu tensed as the voice seemed to penetrate her mind. "Uchiha... I-Itachi?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes locking on his as he moved closer. "What do you want?"

"I only wish to talk. This is your first solo mission since we first met, is it not?" Itachi watched her eyes go wide.

"How do you know t-that?" Arisu all but squeaked. When her question was met with silence she steeled her dark gaze. "What gives you the right to follow me around?!" She snarled, finding some courage in her anger.

"Show me." He calmly demanded.

"What?" Arisu gazed around cautiously, confused.

"Ko-san was already dead when I found you that day." Itachi softened his tone as he spoke.

"Shut-up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Arisu stumbled away from Itachi as if his very words were an attack, her eyes wide with shock once more.

"I know you have the Mangekyou." Itachi replied, walking toward her but she leapt further away from. "Show me, now."

"You don't know anything about me!" Tiring of words, Itachi turned to force and came at her faster than her normal eyes could register. Within a few seconds he had her pinned and disarmed. His right hand wrapped tightly about her throat and she was once again caught up by his burning red gaze that seemed alight in the darkness.

"I know... Everything." He declared, his tomoe spinning rapidly, and watched as her Sharingan activated, fully developed. "You've hidden it from everyone. Even Sasuke, haven't you?" Itachi used his other hand to smooth a stray hair back from her face. "Very wise... If he knew he would covet you even more than he already does." As his own Mangekyou snapped into place her tomoe started to spin and she cried out, trying to shut her eyes as the black pupil expanded into what resembled a nine petaled lotus blossom. Delicately pointed black lines over the red background. In the center of the blossom was a small, black, nine pointed star. The edge of her eyes darkened as blood pooled behind the beautiful orbs. Itachi released her neck, and carefully grasped the sides of her face as tears mingled with the blood, moving his face closer still. "Poor little Uchiha... You loved Ko-san, didn't you, Arisu?" The tears came faster.

"Kkkko..." Itachi was soon caught up in a tight hold. He tensed but relaxed as she gripped the back of his shirt and buried her crying, bloodied face into his shoulder. It had been more than two years since he had touched another person... Her. His hand landed gently on the back of her head while the other hand curled around the thick braid. Itachi knew the leaf jounin known as Ko had been the first person, the only person The Uchiha name hadn't scared off. The two had become close friends. Ko had fallen in love with his friend and teammate, while Arisu's Uchiha heart had remained loyal and faithful to Makoto, waiting for the day she could escape Sasuke's hold and return to him. Of course, one encounter with the Uchiha clan leader had been more than enough for Makoto to look elsewhere... Not so for Arisu... Of course, Arisu had loved Ko as only a true friend could and Ko, of course, announced his love for Arisu with his final breaths, much to her complete and utter devastation. In her loss and anguish the Mangekyou blossomed...

It was less than a minute before the kunoichi was pushing away from him and wiping at her streaked face, her Sharingan already deactivated, as if she just realized who she was clinging to. "Leave me alone, Uchiha-san." Itachi let her flitter away from him and run back to his brother.

"Not now. Not ever..."

A/N thanks Burnt! :) Will do, Ceeci-chan! Hehe! And SilverWolfMaiden are you from the Silver Wolf Clan?! Hehe! Seriously tho, I have an original story on fictionpress about werewolves and ninjas and other crazies, and the werewolves in it are all from the Silver Wolf Clan! Cool coincidence, right?! :D xo thanks for reading, glad you liked it!

Super short chapter I want to expand on eventually. More of a long messy Drabble really...


	3. Chapter 3 Red to Blood

Chapter 3 Red to Blood

The fight was short lived. The afternoon breeze that should have warmed him as it lifted the edges of his long black, Uchiha fan emblazoned coat chilled him instead. Sasuke looked down at the three fallen assassins, feeling suddenly disturbed. The blood around the body, still twitching in the aftermath of the lightening release that had stilled his heart, had moved along the ground until it pooled almost unnaturally around an oak tree sapling his eldest son had planted. For moment he couldn't look away from tiny tree as the blood seeped into the soil around it. A feeling of dread crept over him... Why would anyone dare test him in such a way? At his very home... That was when he heard Asami's scream...

And petite woman didn't stop screaming. Itachi and Shisui were both dead, their little, five year old bodies peppered with kunai and shuriken and Sasuke found he could not look away from that either. The sun shone down on the beautiful, blood soaked courtyard of the Uchiha compound. He could not look away from his sons. A feeling began to rise in him. A terrible, familiar feeling. Darkness like the cold grip of Shikamaru's shadow jutsu crept over him. He could no longer hear his wife or his other crying children. All he could see, feel or sense were his two dead sons on the ground before him. The inseparable twins. Close enough to touch, even in death.

Then Sakura was there and she was crying as well as she leaned over them, quickly removing the weapons and surrounding them each with her glowing chakra before slowly releasing the healing jutsu. She shook her head slowly, tears soaking her face. Still Sasuke had not moved, he was locked in place, uncertain as to what was about into happen to him...

Suddenly the air around them began to move on its own. It picked up, lifting their hair and clothes, oddly infused with red flower petals. It swirled around his dead children, the petals as red as their precious blood before they seemed to start pouring into them both, like water flowing into a cup. All fell silent except for the rushing of the chakra infused wind. Sasuke's Sharingan shot up and finally saw her... Arisu! Blood poured from her twin Mangekyou Sharingan that was locked on his sons. Her hands were clasped in a familiar formation in front of her as the wind, her chakra, swirled around her, lifting her dark braid and whipping at the edges of her tattered jounin uniform. His red eyes saw everything... The incredible strain on her body that her Mangekyou was causing, she opened her mouth in a terrible, anguished scream, drawing more chakra straight out of her very soul! her life essence. "RAIFUHASU!" She screamed the word, blood spraying from her lips, tearing out every speck of chakra she had left and pouring it into the strange jutsu.

A tiny cough sounded as the chakra wind died down and Sasuke slowly looked back down at the bodies of his two sons. Itachi was sitting up and looking down at his torn and bloody clothes in confusion. He reached over and shook Shisui who rolled over and glared at his brother in clear annoyance. Then Asami was on the too boys, crying and checking them from head to toe and Sakura was making them lay down. Both of the boys burst into tears at the sight of their precious Oka-san and Sakura crying.

Sasuke caught Arisu before she hit the ground and kneeled down with her as her eyes faded back to a black so dim and drained they looked grey. Coughing, she grabbed his hand when he reached for her face, squeezing feebly.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted harshly and immediately the medic was beside them, her hands glowing over Arisu who didn't seem to notice, "Itachi! Shisui? Are they-" Sasuke could barely hear the weak voice as her eyes burned into his with worry.

"They are... Okay, now... Arisu... You..." For the first time in his life Sasuke just couldn't find the words. He squeezed her hand and she smiled just before her eyes rolled back in her head. "Sakura!"

"I know! I can't find even a trace of chakra in her, Sasuke! I don't know how she is even alive right now!" Sakura cried, frantically pushing her chakra into then unconscious woman's chest.

Sasuke brushed some blood matted strands of hair off of her too pale, bloodied face. "She is Uchiha."

444

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed and she still had yet to wake. Sasuke had abandoned all of his other tasks to remain vigilant beside his sister-in-law's hospital bedside, fearful that she would never awaken. The Uchiha Clan Leader was dressed casual, having abandoned his staple Uchiha coat along with the rest of his duties for the time being. He wore all black, and looked like any Konoha jounin minus the vest. He sat in a comfortable chair one of the many admiring medics had supplied him with and struggled through prolonged bouts of deep mediation.

"Itachi!" A hoarse voice startled him from his practice and he sprang up just in time to catch Arisu before she hit the floor. "Shisui!" She screeched his sons name, panting and struggling in his arms like a newborn kitten, tearing away all of the tubes attached to her. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are they?! Where aaarrre they?!" She wailed the words, tears pouring from her suddenly Sharingan eyes, her fingers curled in his black shirt, ripping at the fabric, "ITACHI!" She screamed again as he tried to tell her they were fine but she just wasn't hearing him! He crushed her against him to stop her struggling and rocked her just as he did with each of his newborn children. Her arms curled around his shoulders, hitting wearily at his back, "Shissssui!" Finally Sakura burst into the room, her eyes buldging at the sight before her, her white doctors coat billowing around her.

"Give her something!" Sasuke demanded, his Sharingan burning into flower haired medic.

"I can't risk it! It would do more harm than good!" Sasuke growled in response, glaring at his former teammate as Arisu screamed Itachi's name again.

"Get my sons! Now!" Sakura nodded and immediately disappeared.

"They are fine, Arisu. I promise. You saved them." Sasuke spoke into her thick hair but nothing helped... She was crazed, her struggles slowly giving way to broken sobs.

"Ari-chan!" It was Itachi that cried out at the sight of his aunt, still in her hospital gown and cradled in his father's arms. As if the boy had flicked a switch, Arisu froze in his arms.

"Ari-chan!" This time from Shisui. A violent tremor went through her and suddenly she was blinking up at Sasuke, her red eyes wide, even the tomoe were slowly spinning. As if afraid, she slowly leaned away from Sasuke, releasing his shoulders as she took in the sight of her nephews. The boys climbed up on the bed as Arisu turned towards them. Without releasing her Sasuke moved closer until the boys could both embrace the frail-seeming bundle in his arms. She turned her eyes back to him and mouthed the words, 'they're okay?' Sasuke nodded down at her as tears flowed from her eyes. Arisu turned back to bury her face in their thick, dark hair, turning her head from one side to the twin on the other side and holding them tightly Itachi reached up with a small hand to wipe at her tears. "What's wrong, Ari-chan? Why are you crying?" Shisui asked, looking up at her. "Itachi said strong shinobi don't ever cry."

"I-I just missed you," she replied, her voice hoarse. "I'm not a very strong ninja."

"Oka-san said you saved us... And that you are the most amazing kunoichi alive." Shisui explained innocently, his black eyes blinking up at her.

"I-I..." Arisu stammered.

"Why are you really crying, Ari-chan? You can't have missed us, you've been asleep for two weeks." Itachi suddenly demanded the truth, his eyes hard, looking and sounding far too much like his father.

"Okay, let's get you both back to Oka-san," Sakura spoke up before herding the boys away. Shisui protested but Itachi only looked back, frowning.

Sasuke frowned in turn, down at Arisu as she tensed, her hands twitching as if she wanted to reach for the departing boys. Her Sharingan eyes stared hard at the door they left through. "Uchiha-sama... Who was it? Who thought they could touch them and just walk away?! Who thought they could hurt them and be allowed to live...? Tell me who?!" The small female was suddenly staring down his Sharingan, her left hand gripping his shirt. His eyes hardened as well but the memory of their deaths soothed him.

"There is nothing left of them but ash, Arisu-san." Her hold on his shirt tightened.

"You are certain of this?!" She demanded and Sasuke nodded as he lowered her back into the bed. "Ahhhh!" She let out a cry as she suddenly yanked at the long hair framing her face. Sasuke grabbed her wrists stopping her and holding tighter when she tried to yank them away. "When I saw them... When I saw them like that... D-dead... I-I lost something... I felt something slip away." Sasuke looked down at her sadly as her eyes faded to black once more before slowly closing. He laid her hands down gently as she fell into exhaustion, but this time just a normal sleep. He pushed her hair away from her sleeping face.

"It will come back, Ari-chan." He said quietly before taking one of her hands in his. "I know."

444

It was after that that Sasuke began to treat her like she really was his little sister, much to Arisu's extreme displeasure.

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep voice demanded the moment Arisu reached for the sliding door to leave the main house. Sasuke had moved her in while she was at the hospital.

"Just to the market." Arisu called back, her tone full of forced innocence.

"I am just heading out. You can accompany me." Sasuke replied just as he appeared beside her.

"N-no... It's fine. I don't want to be a burden, Uchiha-sama." Arisu replied, her eyes down cast as she tried not to grit her teeth.

"Come." Was Sasuke's only reply as he slid the door back and moved past her.

Within a few moments Arisu found herself following just behind the Uchiha Clan Leader as they strode through the streets of Konoha. It was early morning. Sasuke was wearing his usual clan robe, a deep red colour this time but still emblazoned with the Uchiha fan upon the back and on the right side. Beneath it he wore his typical black ninja garb, looking ever bit the leader he was. Many of the villagers stopped to stare at him and her in turn. To her utter embarrassment. She was wearing a black sleeveless vest that buttoned up to her neck, half way to her chin, and loose fitted black pants that ended down at her sandals. Arisu's hair was also loose for once. Despite how many times she'd run a brush through it, it still looked like a lion's mane that hung all the way down to her hips.

Ten minutes later they were seated at a stall, where a cook and owner were flustering over Uchiha-sama while Arisu was lost in thought.

Sasuke settled down across from Arisu but she didn't seem to notice until he placed a plate with two sticks of dango on it in front of her. Her eyes went wide and lit up with Sharingan red as she stared at the treat then she looked shyly up at him before thanking him formally and taking her first bite. Her reaction to food was comparable only to Naruto, he thought as he watched her face light up at the first bite of the pink dango. She even let out a little moan as she bit into the green one. All six sweets were gone in less than two minutes before she lifted her tea and gazed down at it dreamily.

"Arisu-san..." She jumped a little when he spoke as he knocked her out of her sugar rush, her eyes widening as she met his. "When did you get your Mangekyou?" Immediately her eyes dropped back down to her tea, her body growing tense before she answered.

"Last spring." Sasuke slammed his fist down on the table, making her jump and lift her eyes back to his ebony orbs. Anyone who hadn't already cleared out of the shop made a hasty exit. "You hid it from me!" He snarled the words, anger written all over his face.

"I didn't want it! Every time I see with it... Every time I feel it, I can only think of Ko-kun!" Arisu whispered furiously in reply, her eyes instantly filling with tears.

Sasuke couldn't help but soften, even he was surprised at the reaction that he normally only felt when he was dealing with his kids. Even Asami's tears didn't effect him like this. His hand flashed out and grasped her jaw, making her gasp and holding her red gaze, "I could have helped you with that, Arisu." Her bottom lip trembled as warm wetness touched his hand. "It wasn't the death of your friend that gave you the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"I-it wasn't?" She replied and Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"It was only the way it made you feel. The loss, the pain. The extreme emotion... It was love." Her watery red eyes locked on him.

"I saved my nephews... So way couldn't I save Ko?!" She demanded to know, leaning in toward him.

"Mastering it, discovering your hidden jutsu takes time, Arisu-san. It doesn't just happen instantly." Sasuke replied as she leaned away from his hand and wiped at her tears. He straightened up as well and nodded.

"I had only discovered that jutsu mere hours before I arrived home that... Day." Arisu added without looking up at him. Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"You performed it twice that day? After only just learning it?! You could have died!" Sasuke proclaimed and she still didn't look up.

"I would gladly give my life for my family. Any one of you... I would protect you all with my last breath. I will destroy anyone who every threatens Itachi or Shisui or any of you EVER AGAIN!" This time she slammed her fist down. "I want to kill them! I want to KILL THEM! If I ever have to see someone else I love dead I might... I might lose my sanity!" When Sasuke took her hand she looked up at him, surprised to see him grinning.

"You should look a man in the eye when you tell him you'd die for him, imōto." Shocked, Arisu could only stare at him as he stood up and started off. "Come, we're late for a meeting with the Hokage."

Wiping her tears Arisu ran up beside him before giving him a glare, "you can't just be LATE for a meeting with the Hokage, Uchiha-sama!" The smaller female proclaimed, reminding him very much of his wife...


	4. Chapter 4 Azure to Blue

Chapter 4 Azure to Blue

"It was called Raifuhasu... And her Mangekyou resembles a nine petaled lotus blossom." Naruto turned his azure eyes to the young kunoichi currently a sleep in one of the chairs lining the wall.

"A jutsu that can bring back the dead..." Sasuke tensed at the Hokage's words. "I've seen it before but... They paid the ultimate sacrifice... Life for life. How long did Sakura-chan monitor the three of them for?"

"She's still stopping by every morning. They're all 100% normal." Sasuke replied.

"I don't want Arisu leaving the village." Naruto turned back to the picture window as he spoke and looked down over the village before lifting his hand to scratch his blond head. Sasuke immediately sent the white, orange and black clad Hokage a glare. "None of this is why I sent for you." Sasuke remained quiet. "Itachi has been sighted near the village several times... He's been in touch with Arisu... At least twice. We don't know what was said, only that it happened. Itachi is most likely aware that we know... He probably doesn't care either. He probably knows about her Mangekyou." When Naruto turned back around Sasuke was standing over his sister. Naruto frowned, feeling a pang of guilt.

"So then he must have helped her with the Mangekyou..." Sasuke spoke, his voice quiet with his anger. "On the very day that my sons were killed." Naruto was silent as he considered the man's words and looked down at his desk. When he looked up, both of them were gone...

The second they reappeared at the Uchiha compound Arisu leapt out of Sasuke's arms before piercing him with a glare and putting some space between them. "I'm not a little kid, Uchiha-sama!" Arisu snarled at him but stilled at the look she got in return, suddenly wary.

It was nearly nightfall but the pond of the courtyard sparkled in the setting sunlight and lit up the rows of Asami's many different spring blossoms. Neither of the shinobi took a moment to notice. "I don't know many adults who would fall a sleep in the presence of the Hokage." Sasuke replied, stepping closer to the black clad kunoichi. She visibly tensed, her eyes bleeding red without her control.

"What!? I-I didn't... It wasn't my intention!" Arisu proclaimed her pale cheeks darkening with embarrassment. "I must formally apologize."

"I know you have seen my brother." Arisu's eyes widened to almost complete circles before she bolted, drawing a growl from the Uchiha Clan Leader. Arisu leapt away when he suddenly appeared in front of her on the roof. "If this was how you attempted to escape him... You had no hope from the very start."

"Let me pass..." Arisu demanded, taking up a brave stance, her Sharingan bright in the fading light. "I have nothing to say to you about it... It's not like... Like I meant to meet him!"

"Tell me what he did to you." Sasuke demanded, his own Sharingan burning into hers.

"Why?! He's been pardoned of his terrible crimes at your behest! What does it matter what he does now?" Arisu replied.

"You will tell me everything, Arisu... That is an order, not a request!" Losing her nerve, Arisu finally looked down as the wind lifted her hair about her shoulders.

"I think he cornered me at first because he suspected I was Uchiha... But at that point I couldn't control my Sharingan at all-"

"You still can't." He cut her off quickly and gained a glare from the woman.

"As I was saying! We fought and he burned me with a fire technique before knocking me out. He made me stay and answer questions before letting me go. That's it." Arisu turned to flee once more but a steely hand caught her wrist in an unbreakable hold. "He... He wanted to know about you and your family." Sasuke nodded slowly, never blinking, reading her like an open book.

"And the next time you met?" Sasuke continued without releasing her wrist, despite her tugging.

"He... He... He used his Sharingan to reveal my Mangekyou and also... To reveal Raifuhasu. So you see... It was Uchiha-san who showed me how to use it. He's the real reason your sons are alive..." Arisu lowered her eyes as she finished but found herself yanked forward and into Sasuke's hard embrace. Arisu gasped as she engulfed by his arms and his long coat. Immediately she started shake, her eyes wide and staring at his shoulder.

"You saved my sons... And I will never be able to repay you. Unless I am somehow granted the chance to save two lives that you value above all others... Until then, I will protect YOU with my last breath. Not the other way around... You... Will not go anywhere without my permission, do you understand?" Immediately she took to struggling.

"No! Not this again! Let go!" Sasuke let her back up but grasped her upper arms in a tight hold. "I'm a jounin and I'm 18 and I can do what I please!"

"You will do as I say!" He all but growled the words.

"This is how you repay me? This is what I get for protecting my nephews!?" Arisu demanded, her eyes brimming with tears once more, tears of frustration.

"Yes... Exactly. You've gained the lifetime protection of the most powerful Clan Leaders in the village. One of the three most powerful shinobi in the entire world. You got me!" Sasuke released her and jumped back when she suddenly brought her leg up to kick him away from her.

"I don't. Want. You!" She cried in response, clenching her fists.

"Too bad!" He snarled back as she leapt away from him and retreated into the house. Sasuke disappeared a moment later. It was far from over.

444

"You're not going." Sasuke said from the doorway to the dojo.

"I don't know what your problem is... But yes I am" Arisu replied without looking at him. If she had, she would have seen his fist clench as she attached a pouch to her thigh.

"I am a jounin of the Leaf and I've been summoned back to a team and not even you can stop me." Arisu replied calmly as she began to twist her hair into a braid before quickly wrapping the length of it in a deep red cloth and securing it. She zipped up a black vest emblazoned with a Uchiha fan on the back, overtop of a black undershirt. Her pants were the typical jounin style along with her sandals. When Sasuke appeared behind her she jerked forward and delivered a vicious roundhouse kick only to have him catch it and hold her in the move. He glared at her, not surprised by the attack.

Suddenly Arisu was slammed viciously up against the wall beside the entrance before she was pinned with his blazing Sharingan. "You're Uchiha! You belong here, at my side."

"I am at your side! I swore I would protect my family. And I shall." Arisu lifted a black gloved hand to gently touch his cheek making the Clan Leader go still, his blood red gaze burning into hers. "Enough, Sasuke-sama. Locking up your family isn't going to stop them from running free." He caught her hand when she started to pull away, "enough now. Stop denying your children the right of their blood... Like... Like I was. They're shinobi whether you want them to be or not. All you can do is to protect them is give them the means to survive in this world. They're Uchiha. They WILL survive. I promise you, no one I love will die before I do. Not even you."

Sasuke could only stare at the empty space after she disappeared. Her words struck him deeply. Coming close to what was in his heart. Did she know that she'd said exactly what he needed to hear? Did she know his actions were twisted by the past he couldn't let go of? If she really knew his heart, she wouldn't touch him so easily. She would run in fear... Damn that Naruto...

444

Arisu grinned as she headed to the main entrance of the village. Hokage-sama had been right. He'd told her kindness would throw Uchiha-sama off a tirade. And he was right! Arisu had been fighting with her Clan Leader for weeks, fed up with the way he tried to lock them all down, as if breathing the air outside the compound would kill them all instantly.

The smile faltered just before she arrived at the gate... Oh no...

"Uchiha-san! When I was informed by the Hokage that you would be on our team I could hardly wait!" Arisu could not contain the slight blush that darkened her cheeks at the words as her team leader turned to look at her.

Arisu bowed slightly, "Lee-san... It is good to see you as well." And then turned to the other and bowed. "Hyūga-sama."

"Uchiha-san." Neji responded with a nod. "We're off."

444

Arisu gasped as she was trapped by Itachi's eyes. Her body refused to move. She could feel his hand stroking over her hair as he over took her mind. It was hopeless. He pulled out her memories like water running through his fingers. It wasn't until the memory or her reviving her nephews that she started screaming, reliving it as he watched it...

Itachi released her mind when she started thrashing but kept his arms tight around the sobbing kunoichi. "Iiiitachi!" She wailed his name but he knew it wasn't him she was crying for... "Shisui... Y-you bastard!" Arisu cursed him as he tightened his hold on her. Almost instantly she weakened before falling limp. He pulled her into his lap as he sat down. Her head was turned away as she struggled with her tears. He continued to stroke her soft hair, despite her snarling at him like an angry puppy. "Lea-leave me alone!" She strained away from his touch before giving into her pain and sobbing once more.

"Shhh... Your nephews are fine, Arisu. It was only a bad memory." Itachi leaned forward, over the shaking woman in his arms, pushed her heavy braid to the side and pressed his mouth softly against the side of her neck. Suppressing his own shiver he moved his tongue across her flesh.

Arisu's sob cut off the moment his lips touched her, her red eyes going impossibly wide and she willed herself to fight him. But she was weakened from his Mangekyou attack and could only shiver as his tongue moved over her neck now. "Don't touch me! You sick bastard!" His arms locked around her, pinning her arms and pressing her back against his body. His body was trembling with tension.

In the blink of an eye she was on the ground under him, his red eyes burning into her wet ones. His eyes darkened as he looked down at her, his hands pinned hers easily. Her name on his lips as he lowered his face toward her. Arisu turned her head away so his lips landed on her cheek and trailed down to her neck, pressing harder now. Absolute terror settled down on her... Surely he couldn't want... Want her?! Not like that! Sasuke... Sasuke could stop him. "Uchi-hhaa-sama... Sasuke!" The moment she cried the name, Itachi stilled.

Itachi sat back from the trembling woman. She was young, innocent... But he was a different kind of person. After watching her for so long Itachi had found himself starved for just the sight of her. He waited so long. Stalking the outskirts of Konoha, waiting... That by the time he saw her again he no longer had any reason to restrain himself. The only man in her life now was Sasuke, who she tentatively was beginning to think of as her older brother. She'd probably be married by now if not for the fact that Sasuke never let her out of his sight and scared off anyone who looked at her twice. Itachi was grateful for that but not the way Sasuke was locking his little kunoichi down. Itachi smiled when she passed out, her body giving out on her. He leaned back down over her, releasing her wrists to cradle her face between his palms. He pressed his lips against her softer ones, then ran his tongue along her lips before slipping his tongue inside.

The feeling that overcame him was entirely new. He'd experienced a kiss before, of course... Back before... Everything. But this was entirely different. Before he'd done it for the girl, he'd had no desire to. But this... This was entirely for him. Arisu was sweet in everyday. Her skin was soft, and her lips even softer. Itachi's life had had one purpose... To protect Sasuke. Nothing else mattered. But now, that time of his life was over, and he allowed his mind to move away from thoughts of family... Until Arisu.

After their first meeting, his thoughts had returned to normal. Meaningless nothing. His solitary life satisfied him, but slowly Arisu crowded his thoughts. To the point of frustration. He sought her out. Watched for two long years, slowly filling himself up. With. Her.

Itachi caught her jaw in a tight hold before she could bite down, but she instantly produced a kunai before driving him off her with a slash aimed precisely for his throat. Itachi landed easily on his feet, a small distance back, his eyes only for her. She was an angry little wreck. Her red eyes burning into his chest, no longer confident enough to meet his eyes. Her chest heaved and her stance was one born of exhaustion. "Come with me, Arisu. You can rest and then you go back to your aniki."

"Yeah right! You... You perverted bastard! Let me pass or I'll kill you!" Itachi didn't respond for a moment only looked at her, the feeling he got at being this close to her was new as well. It wasn't unlike how the kiss had felt. A rush. Enough to awaken his long dormant emotions. He knew what all of this meant. His karma was slowly becoming restored. He had spend years meditating deeply and this was the first time he really... Felt... "Why did you DO THAT?" She demanded, her eyes burning into his chest.

"Isn't it obvious?" Itachi replied slowly, moving closer and watching her small muscles tense and tremble beneath her clothes. One second he was in front of her and the next he was gone from sight.

Arisu gasped in horror when his arms locked around her again from behind. She was already over 100 yards away! Having left her clone back there with Itachi. But now he was right here with her, as if he'd know the moment she'd made the clone. He lifted her up, off her feet and held her against him as her clone disappeared and his last words blossomed in her mind. "Let me go, onegai..."

"I'm in love with you, Arisu." Arisu froze at the feel of Itachi's lips against her ear.

"You-you're crazy!" Arisu gasped the words, twisting in his hold.

"Probably." He replied, unfazed but her accusation. Right... She thought. This is Uchiha Itachi... Crazy was putting it lightly.

"I just want to go home." Arisu replied weakly and felt herself tearing up once again. For the first time since her mother had revealed these eyes and ruined her life, she wanted to go back home. To her family. Her legs dangled uselessly in front of her and her head had already fallen back on his shoulder. His face was against her hair.

"Back to Sasuke." He whispered it against her neck. "I know, Arisu, I know. I won't take you away. Not yet. Just grant me some of your time. That's all I ask. Meet me back here in exactly one month and I'll let you go now."

"Y-yes! I'll meet you here." Arisu jerked forward the moment he put her on the ground. She didn't look back but froze when his hand caught hold the back of her vest.

"Do not. Make me come to you, Arisu." Her stomach turned at the way he said her name. As if he knew her... Intimately. The moment he released her, she disappeared.

444

A/N Now Silver, Let's not go droppin the p word! Lol XD seriously, I still don't know where I'm going with this yet... If it goes anywhere at all. You picked a good name, I like it! Thanks for reviewing! Xo


	5. Chapter 5 Midnight to Brown

Chapter 5 Midnight to Brown

Sasuke shot his sister-in-law a strange glance for the fifth time that day. It was the third meeting she'd accompanied him to. Arisu had arrived home with physical, mental and chakra exhaustion and had to be carried to the hospital. Upon being cleared three days later she'd hardly left his side.

After one ridiculously long meeting with the Hyūga clan council Sakura appeared in front of them as they walked silently back toward the Uchiha compound. Immediately Sasuke glared at the shorter woman but her eyes weren't for him, but rather for the kunoichi all but hiding behind him. "Speak." He demanded of the woman after crossing his arms over his chest. He was throughly annoyed after that last meeting and Arisu's odd behaviour wasn't helping in the least.

"Arisu-chan... I.. We need you." Sakura spoke quickly and Arisu suddenly peeked out from behind Sasuke. She obviously hadn't even noticed then medic.

"Ha-Haruno-sama." Arisu immediately jumped out from behind him and bowed formally. "It's nice to see you again." She said softly but gasped when Sakura suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"I need you! Now!" Sakura demanded, her emerald eyes hard.

"What?!... N-no! I... Uchiha-sama and I have a meeting with-" Arisu pulled at her arm but Sakura only held tighter making the younger woman wince.

With a barely contained growl and a shock of angry chakra Sasuke plucked Sakura's hand off Arisu's wrist. Immediately Arisu moved to his side, brushing against his dark red coat as she crowded close. "Please, Arisu! There's no time! You KNOW why I need you!" Sasuke watched as what he'd already surmised clicked in Arisu's mind and her eyes widened in obvious uncertainty. Her hand suddenly twisted in his coat and she turned to him, Sakura practically forgotten.

Arisu's Sharingan eyes burned into his almost fearfully, waiting for his decision, "I can't, Uchiha-sama!"

Sasuke's gaze softened as he looked down at her, uncaring that Sakura was there to witness it. "You are a ninja of the Leaf. That will never change. Be strong, imōto."

444

Six genin were dead. Caught in an explosion of unknown causes. The training field was completely levelled, little more than a crater with a multitude of crying and stoic shinobi nearby.

Sasuke caught Arisu's hand when she stumbled on some rubble, blinking away tears as they made their way down the edge of crater. No one looked up as they moved closer and even Sakura hung back. Naruto opened his eyes from his prayer over the children as Sakura took his arm. He froze as they two Uchiha moved past him, already feeling the rush of chakra.

Arisu squeezed Sasuke's hand tightly before releasing it. Sasuke's Sharingan sharpened his vision as he watched Arisu's Mangekyou progress. In that moment, he knew he'd never see anything more beautiful than the shape of the black lined lotus that blossomed in the crimson of her eyes. With her hands clasped in a specific formation, wind picked up and slashed the air around them. In the blink of an eye it was overflowing with red petals, swirling around them, like blood on the wind. There were gasps and cries from all around and Arisu cried out as pain flared in her eyes. A pain Sasuke knew too well. Then she screamed, raising power and making the petals swirl around them like a red tornado. "RAIFUHASU!" She shouted the chakra enhanced word. The petals formed into six downward spires as her shout faded and slammed into the children nearly enveloping each of them entirely in blossoms as they seemed to sink into their small bodies. It was more violent than Sasuke remembered and there was so much more chakra. Her hands dropped slowly as the wind died down and her Sharingan faded out of her eyes. Her chest heaved as she stumbled into Sasuke, just as one of the kids sat up and started crying. People wailed and cried out joyously in disbelief of what they'd just witnessed. Sasuke grasped her shoulder when she would have fallen and looked down at her blood streaked, smiling face, "I... I did it..." She said softly, looking up at him and Sasuke nodded, hiding a frown. Arisu tensed when Sakura and the Hokage rushed toward them, her hand twisting in his coat again. "I-I want to go home... Onegai, Uchiha-sama..." Sasuke's brow furrowed and he nodded slowly before teleporting them both away, ignoring Naruto and Sakura's cries for them to wait...

Sasuke met his wife's dark eyes across from him as she gazed down at her sister's sleeping form. Once Arisu had passed out he'd checked her over with basic medical jutsu. She was okay, just drained to the point of exhaustion. "I don't like this, Sasuke-san." Asami's gentle voice broke the silence as she rung her hands over her growing belly. "Everyone will soon know of her power... Other villages... When they learn of this... You know how this goes. How this always goes!" Sasuke lowered his eyes back to Arisu. "You're our Clan Leader and with all of these stupid politics and these meetings how are you going to protect her?!" Asami continued on, unfazed when her husband tensed at her words. "Tell me how?!" Her hands clenched into fists. "How, Sasuke!?"

"I don't know!" Sasuke quietly snarled the words, his Sharingan burning into her dark eyes. Asami didn't care, she met his gaze.

"You have to figure something out!" Asami demanded, leaning forward.

"Dammit! I will! Just give me-" Sasuke suddenly cut off, his eyes going wide.

"What!?" Asami cried, knowing he'd thought of something.

"Just let me think!" Asami fell silent, finally, at his words as she absently stroked her sister's thick hair. "I can't tell you what I am considering right now... But if it works. You'll know."

444

"It's time we found you a husband, Ari-chan." Asami spoke quietly as she ran the thick brush through her sisters even thicker hair.

"I think I have enough to worry about already, don't you, Mi-chan?" Arisu gestured to the multitude of flowers littering her room. "I wish they would send more sweets tho- Ow!" The raven haired ninja cried out when she was smacked with the brush.

"The parents... They're as grateful to you as... Well, as I am." Asami spoke quietly, her baby belly bushing against Arisu's bare arm.

"That's number five, Mi-chan. Someone needs to tell Sasuke the two of you can't replenish the entire clan. I mean, what if you have another set of twins!? Oh dear god... The main house is already a baby ninja madhouse!" Asami only laughed quietly. "Seriously though, three other groups with Uchiha blood came forward. After being tested, Uchiha-sama even eventually allowed them to take up residence here in the compound and gave them the Uchiha name. Two jounin, four chunin, and two genin. Plus Itachi and Shisui started their first year at the academy. And mom is pregnant again!"

Asami laughed a little again at her sister's tirade as the younger woman carefully switched positions with her. Asami's hair was as black as her own but as straight and soft as silk. It hardly needed to be brushed, it was effortlessly perfect and beautiful but Asami sighed contently as the brush soothed her scalp. "Maybe if you get married Sasuke will give me a break, Ari-chan."

"Don't joke around, Mi-chan. I'm not getting married! I love... I loved Makoto and he... He... You know what happened! I don't want to feel like that ever again! I refuse." Arisu proclaimed, her chakra awakening with her fierce emotion and stirring the air around them. "I don't want anything to do with any man!"

"Ari-chan... Sasuke-sama is assigning you a... A bodyguard." Asami said quietly and the brush stilled in her hair.

"He's... What...?" Arisu replied slowly... But was gone when Asami looked over her shoulder.

"Oh no..." Asami sighed before pulling herself up, holding her belly...

444

"Arisu. This is Uchiha Kurokai." Arisu didn't notice the odd look the taller man gave Sasuke as she was glaring daggers at her clan leader. She softened her gaze before turning to the newcomer and bowing without meeting his gaze.

"Hajimemashite, Arisu-sama." A shiver traveled her spine at the sound of his voice and her eyes finally flashed to his before she took a step back, bumping into Sasuke, whose hands closed over her shoulders, locking her in place.

His eyes were deep brown, like rich soil, and his hair was lighter still, long and tied back. He was taller than Sasuke and his shoulders were broader. He was dressed like a normal Konoha jonin, black with a green vest. Hitai-ate covering his forehead. His face held a friendly smile, just enough to reveal white teeth but it was his chakra signature that bothered her... If felt off. Even his name was dark and Arisu found she didn't want to be near him. Still, out of politeness she stopped moving back and tried to smile back at him with a nod. "Kurokai-san is ex-ANBU and he has accepted my proposition. I have decided he is to be your bodyguard."

The tall shinobi bowed to Arisu this time and stayed in the bow, "it would be an honor to serve you, Arisu-sama."

"Iiiee!" Arisu recoiled from the man, her hands up in front of her as if to ward him off before she turned on her brother-in-law. "No! No...! I DO NOT need a bodyguard, Aniki!" She screeched at him, swinging her arms around frantically despite is hard glare. "I can defend myself just fine!"

"It's not abou-"

"You and Mi-chan went and planned this all out! Didn't you!"

"Aris-"

"Neither of you have any respect for me what so ever! I may not have been able to use my Sharingan until I was older but I trained just as hard as any other student!"

"That is all beside the-"

"I am an accomplished jonin! Jonin of the Leaf do not need bodyguards! We ARE bodyguards! How are you and Asami-"

"DAMARU!" Sasuke suddenly shouted drawing a squeak from the surprised kunoichi, her black eyes widening as her Sharingan sharpened her gaze. He bore down on her like an angry lion, the force of his chakra alone stirring her loose hair.

Arisu lowered her gaze to his feet as he moved closer to her, her shoulders tense, "forgive me, Uchiha-sama." She tensed even more when he placed a hand on her head, pushing down a bit and sighed.

"Who is the most skilled ninja in the village?" Sasuke asked her without removing his hand, his tone much more gentle.

"You are, Aniki." Arisu replied without hesitating making Sasuke fight a grin.

"Let me rephrase that, who is the most powerful?" He asked again.

"Hokage-sama." Arisu replied again, without hesitating.

"And who is the most well protected?"

"Hokage-sama." She repeated.

"Why is that?" Arisu sighed in response.

"Just because I have my... Raifuhasu... Doesn't mean I suddenly can't protect myself. And it's not like that many people even know about it, Uchiha-sama." Sasuke let his hand slip down over her hair and back to his side.

"It's all over the village. I've already been questioned at several meetings." At his words Arisu's eyes went wide and snapped up to his.

"But that means... Word of it will travel... P-people will come looking... For me!" Her breath started coming up short. She stumbled back from Sasuke. "They'll want my eyes! M-my Sharingan, to save their loved ones. What am I going to do, Sasuke-sama?!" A hand closed gently on her shoulder and Arisu tensed.

"That's where I come in, Arisu-sama." Arisu turned slowly toward the man behind them, having forgotten he was even there. He lowered his hand away. "I will protect you. With my life." He spoke the words slowly, carefully, his eyes never leaving hers. The late day sun had the hall lit up and her Sharingan gave her a clarity impossible of a normal human eye. She could see each dark lines and specs that made up the colour of his eyes. The edge of his iris was darkest, black and the next layer was deep brown, ending in an even lighter colour, like dark wood with a hint of red. His eyes had light in them, as if they were the only part of him untouched by the dark taint of his chakra.

Arisu leaned in closer, wholly focused on his eyes. He'd gone still, unblinking. "Uchiha-san... You... You shouldn't take anymore lives." She said softly, making his eyes widen beneath her gaze. "Even to protect."

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder when her he felt her chakra flare but her hand shot out toward Kurokai, landing on his chest. Kurokai's eyes shot wide, his mouth falling open as he caught her arm with both of his hands. "Give me your vow, Uchiha-san." She demanded as the tall shinobi suddenly choked and coughed violently, but he did not move her hand away, only held her arm tightly, his body now trembling.

"I... I will never again take a life." Came his deep voice, now rough and hoarse, as if he were choking on the very air he was trying the breath. White light started to emanate from where her hand was touching his chest. His large hands squeezed her arm as he started gagging. Sasuke could only watch in captivated disgust as the bodyguard vomited what could only be described as black sludge. His eyes bled to Sharingan red as the same substance started to pour from them. He released a hoarse cry as the light intensified.

"Satori no Chikai!" The light flashed so brightly with Arisu's words that Sasuke had to close his eyes against it. It lasted only a few seconds and when he opened his eyes it was to the sight of them both down on the floor. Arisu was sitting with her legs under her while Kurokai's face was in her lap, his long arms locked around her back and buried in her long hair. He was crying, his body tense and shaking with quiet sobs. The black sludge was gone as if it had never existed.

Arisu suddenly cried out in pain before jerking away from him and turning to Sasuke who immediately grabbed a hold of her and sat her back down to the floor. Sasuke kneeled down and pulled her hands away from her blood smeared face before pressing a glowing palm over her eyes. "Aniki!" She gasped in pain, her bloodied hands gripping his coat as her Sharingan faded out.

"Shhh, the pain will fade... Just breath, Arisu." Sasuke held her head still with his other hand. "What did you... Do?"

"Satori no Chikai... I don't know... It just came to me like.. Like Raifuhasu." She pointed to Sasuke's chest. His heart. "The bad karma... His darkened spirit. It's gone now, I think."

Sasuke looked over her head to the man still shaking on the floor... Arisu had no idea, but she had just used her new jutsu on Uchiha Itachi, in a complicated and powerful henge. How he had managed to maintain the henge truly attested to his brothers abilities. But what did it all mean?

444

A/N Thanks Lost, I know it's confusing and jumping around all over the place. It's only going to get worse, hehe!

**Silver**, you're the best darling! Glad to have you on board for the whole wack story! :D do shout out some criticism, if you notice anything. I'll take it like a (wo)man! Lol I can only stand to go over it so many times before I post it so I know there must be tons of mistakes, Haha! Let me know it gets too confusing and I'll do some editing :) xo

Also Raifuhasu is 'Life Lotus' and 'Satori no Chikai' is Vow of Enlightenment...


End file.
